general_knowledge_spotfandomcom-20200213-history
Juventus
Train-the-Trainer (2016) will be held between 15-17 June in Bangalore. Close Open main menu Edit this pageWatch this page Juventus F.C. "Juventus" redirects here. For other uses, see Juventus (disambiguation). "Juve" redirects here. For the football club in Lega Pro, see S.S. Juve Stabia. Juventus Juventus's crest Full name Juventus Football Club S.p.A. Nickname(s) La Vecchia Signora (The Old Lady) La Fidanzata d'Italia (The Girlfriend of Italy) La Madama (Piedmontese for: Madam) I Bianconeri (The White and Blacks) Le Zebre (The Zebras) La Signora Omicidi (The Killer Lady)1 La Goeba (Gallo-Italic for: Hunchback) Founded 1 November 1897; 118 years ago, as Sport-Club Juventus2 Ground Juventus Stadium Capacity 41,4753 Owner Agnelli family (through EXOR S.p.A, BIT: JUVE) Chairman Andrea Agnelli Manager Massimiliano Allegri League Serie A 2015–16 Serie A, 1st Website Club home page Home colours Away colours Third colours Current season Juventus Football Club S.p.A. (from Latin iuventūs, "youth"; Italian pronunciation: juˈvɛntus), commonly referred to as Juventus and colloquially as Juve (pronounced ˈjuːve),4 is a professional Italian association football club based in Turin, Piedmont. The club is the third oldest of its kind in the country and has spent the majority of its history, with the exception of the 2006–07 season, in the top flight First Division (known as Serie A since 1929). Founded in 1897 as Sport-Club Juventus by a group of young Torinese students,2 among them, who was their first president, Eugenio Canfari, and his brother Enrico, author of the company's historical memory;567 they have been managed by the industrial Agnelli family since 1923, which constitutes the oldest sporting partnership in Italy, thus making Juventus the first professional club in the country.89 Over time, the club has become a symbol of the nation's Italianità ("Italianness"),101112 due to their tradition of success, some of which have had a significant impact in Italian society, especially in the 1930s and the first post-war decade;13 and the ideological politics and socio-economic origin of the club's sympathisers.14 This is reflected, among others, in the club's contribution to the national team, uninterrupted since the second half of the 1920s and recognised as one of the most influential in international football, having performed a decisive role in the World Cup triumphs of 1934, 1982 and 2006.1516 The club's fan base is larger than any other Italian football club and is one of the largest worldwide. Support for Juventus is widespread throughout the country and abroad, mainly in countries with a significant presence of Italian immigrants.1718 Juventus is historically the most successful club in Italian football and one of the most laureated and important globally.192021 Overall, they have won sixty-one official titles on the national and international stage, more than any other Italian club: a record thirty-two official league titles, a record eleven Coppa Italia titles, a record seven Supercoppa Italiana titles, and, with eleven titles in confederation and inter-confederation competitions (two Intercontinental Cups, two European Champion Clubs' Cup/UEFA Champions Leagues, one European Cup Winners' Cup, three UEFA Cups, one UEFA Intertoto Cup and two UEFA Super Cups) the club ranks fourth in Europe and eighth in the world with the most trophies won.22 In 1985, under the management of Giovanni Trapattoni, who led the Torinese team to thirteen official trophies in ten years until 1986, including six league titles and five international titles; Juventus became the first club in the history of European football to have won all three major competitions organised by the Union of European Football Associations: the European Champions' Cup, the (now-defunct) Cup Winners' Cup and the UEFA Cup (the first Italian and Southern European side to win the tournament).232425 After their triumph in the Intercontinental Cup the same year, the club also became the first in football history—and remains the only one at present—to have won all possible official continental competitions and the world title.262728 According to the all-time ranking published in 2009 by the International Federation of Football History and Statistics, an organisation recognised by FIFA, based on clubs' performance in international competitions, Juventus were Italy's best club and second in Europe of the 20th century.21 Contents History Main article: History of Juventus F.C. Early years Historic first ever Juventus club shot, 1898. Juventus were founded as Sport-Club Juventus in late 1897 by pupils from the Massimo D'Azeglio Lyceum school in Turin,29 but were renamed as Foot-Ball Club Juventus two years later.2 The club joined the Italian Football Championship during 1900. In 1904 the businessman Ajmone-Marsan revived the finances of the football club Juventus, making it also possible to transfer the training field from Piazza d'Armi to the more appropriate Velodrome Umberto I. During this period the team wore a pink and black kit. Juventus first won the league championship in 1905 while playing at their Velodrome Umberto I ground. By this time the club colours had changed to black and white stripes, inspired by English side Notts County.30 There was a split at the club in 1906, after some of the staff considered moving Juve out of Turin.2 President Alfred Dick31 was unhappy with this and left with some prominent players to found FBC Torino which in turn spawned the Derby della Mole.32 Juventus spent much of this period steadily rebuilding after the split, surviving the First World War.30 League dominance Fiat owner Edoardo Agnelli gained control of the club in 1923, and built a new stadium.2 This helped the club to its second scudetto (league championship) in the 1925–26 season beating Alba Roma with an aggregate score of 12–1, Antonio Vojak's goals were essential that season.30 The club established itself as a major force in Italian football since the 1930s, becoming the country's first professional club and the first with a decentralised fan base,833 which led it to win a record of five consecutive Italian championships the first four under the management of Carlo Carcano and form the core of the Italy national team during the Vittorio Pozzo's era, including the 1934 world champion squad.34 With star players such as Raimundo Orsi, Luigi Bertolini, Giovanni Ferrari and Luis Monti amongst others. Sivori, Charles, and Boniperti: the Magical Trio. Juventus moved to the Stadio Comunale, but for the rest of the 1930s and the majority of the 1940s they were unable to recapture championship dominance. After the Second World War, Gianni Agnelli was appointed honorary president.2 The club added two more league championships to its name in the 1949–50 and 1951–52 seasons, the latter of which was under the management of Englishman Jesse Carver. Two new strikers were signed during 1957–58; Welshman John Charles and Italo-Argentine Omar Sivori, playing alongside longtime member Giampiero Boniperti. That season saw Juventus awarded with the Golden Star for Sport Excellence to wear on their shirts after becoming the first Italian side to win ten league titles. In the same season, Omar Sivori became the first ever player at the club to win the European Footballer of the Year.35 The following season they beat Fiorentina to complete their first league and cup double, winning Serie A and Coppa Italia. Boniperti retired in 1961 as the all-time top scorer at the club, with 182 goals in all competitions, a club record which stood for 45 years.36 During the rest of the decade the club won the league just once more in 1966–67,30 However, the 1970s saw Juventus further solidify their strong position in Italian football. Under former player Čestmír Vycpálek they won the scudetto in 1971–72 and 1972–73,30 with players such as Roberto Bettega, Franco Causio and José Altafini breaking through. During the rest of the decade they won the league twice more, with defender Gaetano Scirea contributing significantly. The later win was under Giovanni Trapattoni, who also led the club to their first ever major European title, the UEFA Cup, in 1977, and helped the club's domination continue on into the early part of the 1980s.37 During Trapattoni's tenure, many Juventus players also formed the backbone of the Italian national team during Enzo Bearzot's successful managerial era, including the 1978 FIFA World Cup, 1980 European Championship, and 1982 world champion squads.3839 European stage Soccer Field Transparant.svg Tacconi Scirea © Favero Brio Cabrini Bonini Tardelli Briaschi Platini Rossi Boniek 1985 European Cup Final starting lineup "I played for Nancy because it was my hometown club and the best in Lorraine, for Saint-Étienne because it was the best team in France, and for Juventus because it is the best team in the world!"40 —Platini after his final match in Serie A against Brescia, in 1987. The Trapattoni-era was highly successful in the 1980s; the club started the decade off well, winning the league title three more times by 1984.30 This meant Juventus had won 20 Italian league titles and were allowed to add a second golden star to their shirt, thus becoming the only Italian club to achieve this.37 Around this time the club's players were attracting considerable attention; Paolo Rossi was named European Footballer of the Year following his contribution to Italy's victory in the 1982 FIFA World Cup, where he was named player of the tournament.41 Frenchman Michel Platini was also awarded the European Footballer of the Year title for three years in a row; 1983, 1984 and 1985, which is a record.35 Juventus are the only club to have players from their club winning the award in four consecutive years.35 Indeed, it was Platini who scored the winning goal in the 1985 European Cup final against Liverpool, however this was marred by a tragedy which changed European football.42 That year, Juventus became the first club in the history of European football to have won all three major UEFA competitions2425 and, after their triumph in the Intercontinental Cup, the club also became the first in association football history—and remain the world's only one at present—to have won all possible confederation competitions and the club world title.43 Michel Platini holding the Ballon d'Or in bianconeri (black and white) colours. With the exception of winning the closely contested Italian Championship of 1985–86, the rest of the 1980s were not very successful for the club. As well as having to contend with Diego Maradona's Napoli, both of the Milanese clubs, Milan and Internazionale, won Italian championships; Juventus did win a Coppa Italia-UEFA Cup double in 1990 under the guidance of former club legend Dino Zoff, however.30 In 1990, Juventus also moved into their new home, the Stadio delle Alpi, which was built for the 1990 World Cup.44 Despite the arrival of Italian star Roberto Baggio later that year for a world record transfer fee, the early 90s under Luigi Maifredi and subsequently Trapattoni once again also saw little success for Juventus, as they only managed to win the UEFA Cup in 1993.45 Lippi era of success Soccer Field Transparant.svg Peruzzi Ferrara Vierchowod Torricelli Pessotto Sousa Conte Deschamps Vialli © Ravanelli Del Piero 1996 Champions League Final starting lineup Marcello Lippi took over as Juventus manager at the start of the 1994–95 campaign.2 His first season at the helm of the club was a successful one, as Juventus recorded their first Serie A championship title since the mid-1980s, as well as the Coppa Italia.30 The crop of players during this period featured Ciro Ferrara, Roberto Baggio, Gianluca Vialli and a young Alessandro Del Piero. Lippi led Juventus to their first Supercoppa Italiana, and the Champions League the following season, beating Ajax on penalties after a 1–1 draw in which Fabrizio Ravanelli scored for Juve.46 Alessandro Del Piero, the Juventus all-time leading goal scorer and appearance maker, during the 2007–08 season. The club did not rest long after winning the European Cup: more highly regarded players were brought into the fold in the form of Zinedine Zidane, Filippo Inzaghi and Edgar Davids. At home, Juventus won the 1996–97 and 1997–98 Serie A titles, as well as the 1996 UEFA Super Cup47 and the 1996 Intercontinental Cup.48 Juventus reached the 1997 and 1998 Champions League finals during this period, but lost out to Borussia Dortmund and Real Madrid respectively.4950 After a two and a half season absence, Lippi returned to the club in 2001, following his replacement Carlo Ancelotti's dismissal, signing big name players such as Gianluigi Buffon, David Trezeguet, Pavel Nedvěd and Lilian Thuram, helping the team to two more scudetto titles during the 2001–02 and 2002–03 seasons.30 Juventus were also part of an all Italian Champions League final in 2003 but lost out to Milan on penalties after the game ended in a 0–0 draw. At the conclusion of the following season, Lippi was appointed as Italy's head coach, bringing an end to one of the most fruitful managerial spells in Juventus's history.37 "Calciopoli" scandal Fabio Capello was appointed as Juventus's coach in 2004, and led the club to two more consecutive Serie A titles. However, in May 2006, Juventus became one of the five clubs linked to a 2006 Italian football scandal, the result of which saw the club relegated to Serie B for the first time in its history. The club was also stripped of the two titles won under Capello in 2005 and 2006.51 Many key players left following the demotion to Serie B, including Thuram, star striker Zlatan Ibrahimović and defensive stalwart Fabio Cannavaro. However, other big name players such as Buffon, Del Piero, Trezeguet and Nedvěd remained to help the club return to Serie A, while youngsters from the Primavera (youth team) such as Sebastian Giovinco and Claudio Marchisio were integrated into the first team. Juventus were promoted straight back up to the top division as league winners after the 2006–07 season, while captain Del Piero claimed the top scorer award with 21 goals. As early as 2010, Juventus considered challenging the stripping of their Scudetti from 2005 and 2006, dependent on the results of trials connected to the 2006 scandal.52 Subsequent investigations found in 2011 that Juventus' relegation in 2006 was without merit.53 When former general manager Luciano Moggi's conviction in criminal court in connection with the scandal was thrown out by an appeals court in 2015, the club sued the FIGC for €443 million for damages caused by their 2006 relegation. FIGC president Carlo Tavecchio offered to discuss reinstatement of the lost Scudetti in exchange for Juventus dropping the lawsuit.53 Return to Serie A Juventus team before a 2012–13 UEFA Champions League match against Shakhtar Donetsk. After returning to Serie A in the 2007–08 season, Juventus appointed Claudio Ranieri as manager.54 They finished in third place in their first season back in the top flight, and qualified for the Champions League third qualifying round in the preliminary stages. Juventus reached the group stages, where they beat Real Madrid in both home and away legs, before losing in the knockout round to Chelsea. Ranieri was sacked following a string of unsuccessful results, and Ciro Ferrara was appointed as manager on a temporary basis for the last two games of the 2008–09 season,55 before being subsequently appointed as the manager for the 2009–10 season.56 However, Ferrara's stint as Juventus manager proved to be unsuccessful, with Juventus knocked out of Champions League and Coppa Italia, and just lying on the sixth place in the league table at the end of January 2010, leading to the dismissal of Ciro Ferrara and naming Alberto Zaccheroni as caretaker manager. Zaccheroni could not help the side improve, as Juventus finished the season in seventh place in Serie A. For the 2010–11 season, Jean-Claude Blanc was replaced by Andrea Agnelli as the club's president. Agnelli's first action was to replace Zaccheroni and Director of Sport Alessio Secco with Sampdoria manager Luigi Delneri and Director of Sport Giuseppe Marotta.57 However, Delneri failed to improve their fortunes and was dismissed. Former player and fan favourite Antonio Conte, fresh after winning promotion with Siena, was named as Delneri's replacement.58 In September 2011, Juventus relocated to the new Juventus Stadium.59 "Winning is not important, it is the only thing that counts!" —Giampiero Boniperti on Juventus's winning philosophy, at the inauguration of the Juventus Stadium, in 2011.60 Conte and Allegri era of success With Conte as manager, Juventus went unbeaten for the entire 2011–12 Serie A season. Towards the second half of the season, the team was mostly competing with northern rivals Milan for first place in a tight contest. Juventus won the title on the 37th matchday, after beating Cagliari 2–0, and Milan losing to Internazionale 4–2. After a 3–1 win in the final matchday against Atalanta, Juventus became the first team to go the season unbeaten in the current 38-game format.61 Other noteworthy achievements include the biggest away win (5–0 at Fiorentina), best defensive record (20 goals conceded, fewest ever in the current league format) in Serie A and second best in the top six European leagues that year.62 In 2013–14, Juventus won a third consecutive Scudetto with a record 102 points and 33 wins.6364 The title was the 30th official league championship in the club's history.65 They also achieved the semi-finals of Europa League being eliminated at home against 10-man Benfica's catenaccio, missing the final at the Juventus Stadium.6667 In 2014–15, Massimiliano Allegri was appointed as manager, with whom Juventus won their 31st official title, making it a fourth straight, as well as achieving a record 10th Coppa Italia for the Double.68 The club also beat Real Madrid in the semi finals of the Champions League 3–2 on aggregate to face Barcelona in the final in Berlin for the first time since the 2002–03 UEFA Champions League.69 Juventus lost the final to Barcelona 3–1 after an early 4th-minute goal from Ivan Rakitić, followed by an Álvaro Morata equalizer in the 55th minute, Barcelona took the lead again with a goal from Luis Suárez in the 70th minute, followed by a final minute goal by Neymar as Juventus were caught out on the counterattack.70 On 14 December 2015, Juventus won the Serie A Football Club of the Year award for the 2014–15 season; the fourth time in succession.71 On 25 April 2016, the club won their 5th straight title (and 32nd overall) since last winning five straight between 1930–31 and 1934–35, after second place Napoli lost to Roma to give Juventus mathematical certainty of the title with three games to spare; last losing to Sassuolo on 25 October 2015, which left them in 12th place, before taking 73 points of a possible 75.72 On 21 May, the club then won the Coppa Italia for the 11th time, and their second straight title, becoming the first team in Italy's history to complete Serie A and Coppa Italia doubles in back-to-back seasons.737475 Colours, badge, nicknames and mascot Juventus' original home colours. Juventus have played in black and white striped shirts, with white shorts, sometimes black shorts since 1903. Originally, they played in pink shirts with a black tie. The father of one of the players made the earliest shirts, but continual washing faded the colour so much that in 1903 the club sought to replace them.76 Juventus asked one of their team members, Englishman John Savage, if he had any contacts in England who could supply new shirts in a colour that would better withstand the elements. He had a friend who lived in Nottingham, who being a Notts County supporter, shipped out the black and white striped shirts to Turin.76 Juve have worn the shirts ever since, considering the colours to be aggressive and powerful.76 Juventus Football Club's official emblem has undergone different and small modifications since the 1920s. The last modification of the Juventus badge took place before 2004–05 season. Since then, the emblem of the team is a black-and-white oval shield of a type used by Italian ecclesiastics. It is divided in five vertical stripes: two white stripes and three black stripes, inside which are the following elements; in its upper section, the name of the society superimposed on a white convex section, over golden curvature (gold for honour). The white silhouette of a charging bull is in the lower section of the oval shield, superimposed on a black old French shield; the charging bull is a symbol of the Comune di Torino. The Juventus F.C. badge used between 1993 and 2004. There is also a black silhouette of a mural crown above the black spherical triangle's base. This is a reminiscence to Augusta Tourinorum, the old city of the Roman era which the present capital of Piedmont region is its cultural heiress. Juventus was also the first team in association football history to adopt a star who added one above their badge in 1958 to represent their tenth Italian Football Championship and Serie A title, at the time and has since become popularized with other clubs as well.77 In the past, the convex section of the emblem had a blue colour (another symbol of Turin) and, furthermore, its shape was concave. The old French shield and the mural crown, also in the lower section of the emblem, had a considerably greater size with respect to the present. The two Golden Stars for Sport Excellence were located above the convex and concave section of Juventus' emblem. During the 1980s, the club emblem was the silhouette of a zebra, to both sides of the equide's head, the two golden stars and, above this badge, forming an arc, the club's name. The Juventus F.C. mascot "J" announced in 2015. Juventus unofficially won their 30th league title in 2011–12, but a dispute with the Italian Football Federation, who stripped Juventus of their 2004–05 and 2005–06 titles due to their involvement in a 2006 Italian football scandal, left their official total at 28. Juventus have since won their 30th title in 2013–14 and thus earned the right to wear their third star, however, club president Andrea Agnelli stated that the club has suspended use of the stars until another team wins their 20th championship, thus having the right to wear two stars, "to emphasise Juventus' superiority".78 However, for the 2015–16 season, Juventus added a third star to their jersey with new kit manufacturers Adidas.79 For the 2016–17 season, Juventus re-designed their kit with a different take on the trademark white and black stripes.80 During its history, the club has acquired a number of nicknames, la Vecchia Signora (the Old Lady) being the best example. The "old" part of the nickname is a pun on Juventus which means "youth" in Latin. It was derived from the age of the Juventus star players towards the middle of the 1930s. The "lady" part of the nickname is how fans of the club affectionately referred to it before the 1930s. The club is also nicknamed la Fidanzata d'Italia (the Girlfriend of Italy), because over the years it has received a high level of support from Southern Italian immigrant workers (particularly from Naples and Palermo), who arrived in Turin to work for FIAT since the 1930s. Other nicknames include; La Madama (Piedmontese for: Madam), i bianconeri (the black-and-whites), le zebre (the zebras81) in reference to Juventus' colours. I gobbi (the hunchbacks) is the nickname that is used to define Juventus supporters, but is also used sometimes for team's players. The most widely accepted origin of gobbi dates to the fifties, when the bianconeri team was wearing a large jersey. When players ran on the field, the jersey, which had an opening on the chest with laces, generated a bulge on the back (a sort of parachute effect), giving the impression that the players have a hunchback.82 On 10 September 2015, Juventus officially announced a new project called JKids for its junior supporters on its website. Along with this project, Juventus also introduced a new mascot to all its fans which is called "J". "J" is a cartoon-designed zebra, black and white stripes with golden edge piping on its body, golden shining eyes, and three golden stars on the front of its neck.83 "J" made its debut at Juventus Stadium on 12 September 2015.84 Stadiums Main articles: Juventus Stadium, Stadio Olimpico di Torino, Stadio delle Alpi, Stadio di Corso Marsiglia and Stadio Motovelodromo Umberto I After the first two years (1897 and 1898), during which Juventus played in the Parco del Valentino and Parco Cittadella, their matches were held in the Piazza d'Armi Stadium until 1908, except in 1905, the first year of the scudetto, and in 1906, years in which it played at the Corso Re Umberto. From 1909 to 1922, Juventus played their internal competitions at Corso Sebastopoli Camp, and before moving the following year to Corso Marsiglia Camp where they remained until 1933, winning four league titles. At the end of 1933 they began to play at the new Stadio Mussolini stadium inaugurated for the 1934 World Championships. After the Second World War, the stadium was renamed as Stadio Comunale Vittorio Pozzo. Juventus played home matches at the ground for 57 years, a total of 890 league matches.85 The team continued to host training sessions at the stadium until July 2003.86 From 1990 until the 2005–06 season, the Torinese side contested their home matches at Stadio delle Alpi, built for the 1990 FIFA World Cup, although in very rare circumstances, the club played some home games in other stadia such as Renzo Barbera at Palermo, Dino Manuzzi at Cesena and the Stadio Giuseppe Meazza at Milan.86 In August 2006, Juventus returned to play in the Stadio Comunale, then known as Stadio Olimpico, after the restructuring of the stadium for the 2006 Winter Olympics onward. In November 2008, Juventus announced that they would invest around €120 million to build a new ground, the Juventus Stadium, on the site of delle Alpi.87 Unlike the old ground, there is not a running track; instead the pitch is only 7.5 metres away from the stands.3 The capacity is 41,475.3 Work began during spring 2009 and the stadium was opened on 8 September 2011 ahead of the start of the 2011–12 season.59 Supporters See also: Juventus Ultras Juventus Ultras on the pitch at Juventus Stadium after the club won the 2012–13 Serie A title. Juventus are the best-supported football club in Italy, with over 12 million fans or tifosi, which represent approximately 29% of the total Italian football fans according to a research published in September 2010 by Italian research agency Demos & Pi,17 and one of the most supported football clubs in the world, with 180 million supporters (43 million in Europe alone),18 particularly in the Mediterranean countries, to which a large number of Italian diaspora have emigrated.88 The Torinese side has fan clubs branches across the globe.89 Demand for Juventus tickets in occasional home games held away from Turin is high; suggesting that Juventus have stronger support in other parts of the country. Juve is widely and especially popular throughout mainland Southern Italy, Sicily and Malta, leading the team to have one of the largest followings in its away matches,90 more than in Turin itself. Club rivalries Main articles: Derby della Mole and Derby d'Italia Juventus have significant rivalries with two clubs. Their traditional rivals are fellow Turin club Torino and matches between the two side are known as the Derby della Mole (Turin Derby). The rivalry dates back to 1906 as Torino was founded by break-away Juventus players and staff. Their most high-profile rivalry is with Internazionale, another big Serie A club located in Milan, the capital of the neighbouring region of Lombardy. Matches between these two clubs are referred to as the Derby d'Italia (Derby of Italy) and the two regularly challenge each other at the top of the league table, hence the intense rivalry.91 Until the Calciopoli scandal which saw Juventus forcibly relegated, the two were the only Italian clubs to have never played below Serie A. Notably the two sides are the first and the second most supported clubs in Italy and the rivalry has intensified since the later part of the 1990s; reaching its highest levels ever post-Calciopoli, with the return of Juventus to Serie A.91 They also have rivalries with Milan,92 Roma,93 Fiorentina,94 and Napoli.95 Youth programme Main article: Juventus F.C. Youth Sector The Juventus youth set-up has been recognised as one of the best in Italy for producing young talents.96 While not all graduates made it to the first team, many have enjoyed successful careers in the Italian top flight. Under long-time coach Vincenzo Chiarenza, the Primavera (Under-20) squad enjoyed one of its successful periods, winning all age-group competitions from 2004 to 2006. The youth system is also notable for its contribution to the Italian national senior and youth teams. 1934 World Cup winner Gianpiero Combi, 1936 Gold Medal and 1938 World Cup winner Pietro Rava, Giampiero Boniperti, Roberto Bettega, 1982 World Cup hero Paolo Rossi and more recently, Claudio Marchisio and Sebastian Giovinco are a number of former graduates who have gone on to make the first team and full Italy squad.97 Like Dutch club Ajax and many Premier League clubs, Juventus operates several satellite clubs and football schools outside of the country (i.e. United States, Canada, Greece, Saudi Arabia, Australia and Switzerland) and numerous camps in the local region to expand talent scouting.98 Players Current squad See also: List of Juventus F.C. players As of 17 January 2016.99 Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. No. Position Player 1 Italy GK Gianluigi Buffon (captain) 3 Italy DF Giorgio Chiellini (vice-captain) 4 Uruguay DF Martín Cáceres 6 Germany MF Sami Khedira 7 Italy FW Simone Zaza 8 Italy MF Claudio Marchisio (3rd captain) 9 Spain FW Álvaro Morata 10 France MF Paul Pogba 11 Brazil MF Hernanes 12 Brazil DF Alex Sandro 15 Italy DF Andrea Barzagli 16 Colombia MF Juan Cuadrado (on loan from Chelsea) 17 Croatia FW Mario Mandžukić No. Position Player 18 Gabon MF Mario Lemina 19 Italy DF Leonardo Bonucci 20 Italy MF Simone Padoin 21 Argentina FW Paulo Dybala 22 Ghana MF Kwadwo Asamoah 24 Italy DF Daniele Rugani 25 Brazil GK Neto 26 Switzerland DF Stephan Lichtsteiner 27 Italy MF Stefano Sturaro 33 France DF Patrice Evra 34 Brazil GK Rubinho 37 Argentina MF Roberto Pereyra 38 Italy GK Emil Audero Out on loan Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. No. Position Player — Romania GK Laurențiu Brănescu (at Omonia Nicosia) — Italy GK Alberto Brignoli (at Sampdoria) — Italy GK Leonardo Citti (at Pontedera) — Italy GK Vincenzo Fiorillo (at Pescara) — Italy GK Alberto Gallinetta (at Naxxar Lions) — Italy GK Nicola Leali (at Frosinone) — Italy GK Timothy Nocchi (at Carrarese) — Italy GK Carlo Pinsoglio (at Livorno) — Italy GK Francesco Anacoura (at Rimini) — Italy DF Luca Barlocco (at Carrarese) — Italy DF Matteo Liviero (at Lecce) — Italy DF Nazzareno Belfasti (at FeralpiSalò) — Italy DF Nicolò Curti (at Pontedera) — Italy DF Paolo De Ceglie (at Olympique de Marseille) — Spain DF Pol García (at Como) — Italy DF Alessandro Degrassi (at Delta Rovigo) — Italy DF Federico Giovanni (at Delta Rovigo) — Chile DF Mauricio Isla (at Olympique de Marseille) — Iceland DF Hörður Magnússon (at Cesena) — Spain DF Marcelo (at Girona) — Romania DF Vladut Nicolae Marin (at Rimini) — Italy DF Federico Mattiello (at Chievo Verona) — Italy DF Christian Tavanti (at Carrarese) — Switzerland DF Joel Untersee (at Vaduz) — Brazil MF Gabriel Appelt (at Leganés) — Netherlands MF Ouasim Bouy (at Zwolle) — Liechtenstein MF Marcel Büchel (at Empoli) — Italy MF Matteo Gerbaudo (at Carrarese) — Italy MF Michele Cavion (at Carrarese) — Italy MF Carlo Ilari (at Santarcangelo) No. Position Player — Albania MF Elvis Kabashi (at Pontedera) — Italy MF Luca Marrone (at Hellas Verona) — Italy MF Fausto Rossi (at Pro Vercelli) — Italy MF Gregorio Luperini (at Pro Vercelli) — Italy MF Andrea Schiavone (at Livorno) — Lithuania MF Vykintas Slivka (at Den Bosch) — Italy MF Leonardo Spinazzola (at Perugia) — Colombia MF Andrés Tello (at Cagliari) — Italy MF Rolando Mandragora (at Pescara) — Italy MF Lorenzo Benucci (at Prato) — Norway MF Vajebah Sakor (at Vålerenga) — Italy MF Andrea Giannarelli (at Pisa) — Italy FW Davide Arras (at Cagliari) — Italy FW Stefano Beltrame (at Pro Vercelli) — Italy FW Davide Cais (at Carrarese) — Italy FW Alberto Cerri (at Cagliari) — France FW Kingsley Coman (at Bayern Munich) — Ivory Coast FW Mbaye Diagne (at Újpest) — Greece FW Anastasios Donis (at Lugano) — Switzerland FW Zoran Josipovic (at Lugano) — Italy FW Eric Lanini (at Lanciano) — Italy FW Francesco Margiotta (at Santarcangelo) — Italy FW Stefano Padovan (at Lanciano) — Italy FW Cristian Pasquato (at Livorno) — Italy FW Cristian Bunino (at Livorno) — Italy FW Lorenzo Rosseti (at Cesena) — Guinea FW Alhassane Soumah (at Videoton) — Senegal FW Mame Baba Thiam (at Zulte Waregem) — Morocco FW Younes Bnou Marzouk (at Westerlo) Loan deals will expire on 30 June 2016. Primavera Main article: Juventus F.C. Youth Sector Management Staff See also List of Juventus F.C. managers Position Staff Manager Italy Massimiliano Allegri Assistant coach Italy Marco Landucci First–team coach Italy Maurizio Trombetta Goalkeepers' coach Italy Claudio Filippi Fitness coach Italy Simeone Foletti Team manager Italy Matteo Fabris Medical area coordinator Italy Fabrizio Tencone First–team medic Italy Luca Stefanini Physiotherapist and osteopathic manual therapist Italy Stefano Grani Head of Training Check Italy Roberto Sassi Source: Juventus.com (archive link) Presidential history See also: List of Juventus F.C. presidents Juventus have had numerous presidents over the course of their history, some of which have been the owners of the club, others have been honorary presidents, here is a complete list of them:100 Name Years Eugenio Canfari 1897–98 Enrico Canfari 1898–01 Carlo Favale 1901–02 Giacomo Parvopassu 1903–04 Alfred Dick 1905–06 Carlo Vittorio Varetti 1907–10 Attilio Ubertalli 1911–12 Giuseppe Hess 1913–15 Gioacchino Armano/Fernando Nizza/Sandro Zambelli1 1915–18 Corrado Corradini 1919–20 Gino Olivetti 1920–23 Edoardo Agnelli 1923–35 Giovanni Mazzonis 1935–36 Name Years Emilio de la Forest de Divonne 1936–41 Pietro Dusio 1941–47 Giovanni Agnelli2 1947–54 Enrico Craveri/Nino Cravetto/Marcello Giustiniani3 1954–55 Umberto Agnelli 1955–62 Vittore Catella 1962–71 Giampiero Boniperti2 1971–90 Vittorio Caissotti di Chiusano 1990–2003 Franzo Grande Stevens2 2003–06 Giovanni Cobolli Gigli 2006–09 Jean-Claude Blanc 2009–10 Andrea Agnelli 2010– Managerial history See also: List of Juventus F.C. managers Below is a list of Juventus managers from 1923 when the Agnelli family took over and the club became more structured and organised,2 until the present day.101 Name Nationality Years Jenő Károly Hungary 1923–1926 József Viola Hungary 19264 József Viola Hungary 1926–1928 William Aitken Scotland 1928–1930 Carlo Carcano Italy 1930–1935 Carlo Bigatto Iº/Benedetto Gola Italy 19354 Virginio Rosetta Italy 1935–1939 Umberto Caligaris Italy 1939–1941 Federico Munerati Italy 19414 Giovanni Ferrari Italy 1941–1942 Luis Monti Argentina / Italy 19424 Felice Placido Borel IIº Italy 1942–1946 Renato Cesarini Italy 1946–1948 William Chalmers Scotland 1948–1949 Jesse Carver England 1949–1951 Luigi Bertolini Italy 19514 György Sárosi Hungary 1951–1953 Aldo Olivieri Italy 1953–1955 Sandro Puppo Italy 1955–1957 Ljubiša Broćić Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia 1957–1959 Teobaldo Depetrini Italy 19594 Renato Cesarini Italy 1959–1961 Carlo Parola Italy 19614 Gunnar Gren / Július Korostelev Sweden / Czechoslovakia 19614 Carlo Parola Italy 1961–1962 Name Nationality Years Paulo Lima Amaral Brazil 1962–1964 Eraldo Monzeglio Italy 19644 Heriberto Herrera Paraguay 1964–1969 Luis Carniglia Argentina 1969–1970 Ercole Rabitti Italy 19704 Armando Picchi Italy 1970–1971 Čestmír Vycpálek Czechoslovakia 1971–1974 Carlo Parola Italy 1974–1976 Giovanni Trapattoni Italy 1976–1986 Rino Marchesi Italy 1986–1988 Dino Zoff Italy 1988–1990 Luigi Maifredi Italy 1990–1991 Giovanni Trapattoni Italy 1991–1994 Marcello Lippi Italy 1994–1999 Carlo Ancelotti Italy 1999–2001 Marcello Lippi Italy 2001–2004 Fabio Capello Italy 2004–2006 Didier Deschamps France 2006–2007 Giancarlo Corradini Italy 20074 Claudio Ranieri Italy 2007–2009 Ciro Ferrara Italy 2009–2010 Alberto Zaccheroni Italy 2010 Luigi Delneri Italy 2010–2011 Antonio Conte Italy 2011–2014 Massimiliano Allegri Italy 2014– Honours Main article: List of Juventus F.C. honours Italy's most successful club of the 20th century,21 and the most successful club in the history of Italian football,19 Juventus have won the Italian League Championship, the country's premier football club competition and organised by Lega Nazionale Professionisti Serie A (LNPA), a record 32 times and have the record of consecutive triumphs in that tournament (five, between 1930–31 and 1934–35 as well as between 2011–12 and 2015–16).37102 They have also won the Coppa Italia, the country's primary cup competition, a record eleven times, and becoming the first team to retain the trophy successfully with their triumph in the 1959–60 season.103 In addition, the club holds the record for Supercoppa Italiana wins with seven, the most recent coming in 2015. Overall, Juventus have won 61 official competitions, more than any other team in the country: 50 domestic trophies, which is also a record, and 11 official international competitions,104 making them, in the latter case, the second most successful Italian club in European competition.105 The club is fourth in Europe and eighth in the world with the most international titles won officially recognised by their respective association football confederation and Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA).22 In 1977, the Torinese side become the first in Southern Europe to have won the UEFA Cup and the first—and only to date—in Italian football history to achieve an international title with a squad composed by national footballers.106 In 1993 the club won its third competition's trophy, an unprecedented feat in the continent until then and the most for an Italian club. Juventus was, also, the first Italian club to achieve the title in the European Super Cup, having won the competition in 1984, and the first European club to win the Intercontinental Cup, in 1985, since it was restructured by Union of European Football Associations (UEFA) and Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol (CONMEBOL)'s organizing committee five years beforehand.107 The club has earned the distinction of being allowed to wear three Golden Stars (it. Stelle d'oro) on its shirts representing its league victories, the tenth of which was achieved during the 1957–58 season, the twentieth in the 1981–82 season and the thirtieth in the 2013–14 season. Juventus were the first Italian team to have achieved the national double thrice (winning the Italian top tier division and the national cup competition in the same season), in the 1959–60, 1994–95 and 2014–15 seasons. They achieved the double in the 2015–16 season as well. The club is unique in the world in having won all official international competitions,26108 and they have received, in recognition to winning the three major UEFA competitions25—first case in the history of the European football—24 The UEFA Plaque by the Union of European Football Associations on 12 July 1988.109110 The Torinese side was placed 7th—but the top Italian club—in the FIFA Club of the Century selection of 23 December 2000.111 Juventus have been proclaimed World's Club Team of the Year twice (1993 and 1996)112 and was ranked in 3rd place—the highest ranking of any Italian club—in the All-Time Club World Ranking (1991–2009 period) by the International Federation of Football History & Statistics.113 Domestic League Italian Football Championship / Serie A37 Winners (32): 1905, 1925–26,114 1930–31, 1931–32, 1932–33, 1933–34, 1934–35, 1949–50, 1951–52, 1957–58, 1959–60, 1960–61, 1966–67, 1971–72, 1972–73, 1974–75, 1976–77, 1977–78, 1980–81, 1981–82, 1983–84, 1985–86, 1994–95, 1996–97, 1997–98, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2004–055, 2005–065, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 Serie B115 Winners (1): 2006–07 Cups Coppa Italia103 Winners (11): 1937–38, 1941–42, 1958–59, 1959–60, 1964–65, 1978–79, 1982–83, 1989–90, 1994–95, 2014–15, 2015–16 Supercoppa Italiana116 Winners (7): 1995, 1997, 2002, 2003, 2012, 2013, 2015 European European Cup / UEFA Champions League117118 Winners (2): 1984–85, 1995–96 European Cup Winners' Cup119 Winners (1): 1983–84 UEFA Cup120121 Winners (3): 1976–77, 1989–90, 1992–93 UEFA Intertoto Cup104122123 Winners (1): 1999 European Super Cup / UEFA Super Cup124125 Winners (2): 1984, 1996 Worldwide Intercontinental Cup126127 Winners (2): 1985, 1996 Club statistics and records Main article: List of Juventus F.C. records and statistics In 2001, Juventus sold Zinedine Zidane for a world-record fee. Alessandro Del Piero holds Juventus' official appearance record of 705 appearances. He took over from Gaetano Scirea on 6 March 2008 against Palermo. He also holds the record for Serie A appearances with 478. Including all official competitions, Alessandro Del Piero is the all-time leading goalscorer for Juventus, with 290—since joining the club in 1993. Giampiero Boniperti, who was the all-time topscorer since 1961 comes in second in all competitions with 182. In the 1933–34 season, Felice Borel scored 31 goals in 34 appearances, setting the club record for Serie A goals in a single season. Ferenc Hirzer is the club's highest scorer in a single season with 35 goals in 26 appearances in the 1925–26 season (record of Italian football). The most goals scored by a player in a single match is 6, which is also an Italian record. This was achieved by Omar Enrique Sivori in a game against Internazionale in the 1960–61 season.30 The first ever official game participated in by Juventus was in the Third Federal Football Championship, the predecessor of Serie A, against Torinese; Juve lost 0–1. The biggest ever victory recorded by Juventus was 15–0 against Cento, in the second round of the Coppa Italia in the 1926–27 season. In terms of the league; Fiorentina and Fiumana were famously on the end of the Juventus's biggest championship wins, both were beaten 11–0 and were recorded in the 1928–29 season. Juventus' heaviest championship defeats came during the 1911–12 and 1912–13 seasons; they were against Milan in 1912 (1–8) and Torino in 1913 (0–8).30 The sale of Zinédine Zidane to Real Madrid of Spain from Juventus in 2001, was the world football transfer record at the time, costing the Spanish club around €75 million.128129 The intake of Gianluigi Buffon in 2001 from Parma cost Juventus €45 million, making it the most expensive transfer for a goalkeeper of all-time.130 On 20 March 2016 Gianluigi Buffon set a new Serie A record for the longest period without conceding a goal, 974 minutes, in the Derby della Mole during the 2015–16 season.131 Contribution to the Italian national team For more details on this topic, see Italian national football team. Main article: Juventus F.C. and the Italian national football team Overall, Juventus are the club that has contributed the most players to the Italian national team in history,132 they are the only Italian club that has contributed players to every Italian national team since the 2nd FIFA World Cup.133 Juventus have contributed numerous players to Italy's World Cup campaigns, these successful periods principally have coincided with two golden ages of the Turin club's history, referred as Quinquennio d'Oro (The Golden Quinquennium), from 1931 until 1935, and Ciclo Leggendario (The Legendary Cycle), from 1972 to 1986. Italy's set up, with eight Juventus players, before the match against France in 1978 FIFA World Cup at Estadio José María Minella (Mar del Plata, Argentina) – 2 June 1978. Below are a list of Juventus players who represented the Italian national team during World Cup winning tournaments;134 1934 FIFA World Cup (9); Gianpiero Combi, Virginio Rosetta, Luigi Bertolini, Felice Borel IIº, Umberto Caligaris, Giovanni Ferrari, Luis Monti, Raimundo Orsi, and Mario Varglien Iº 1938 FIFA World Cup (2); Alfredo Foni and Pietro Rava 1982 FIFA World Cup (6); Dino Zoff, Antonio Cabrini, Claudio Gentile, Paolo Rossi, Gaetano Scirea, and Marco Tardelli 2006 FIFA World Cup (5); Fabio Cannavaro, Gianluigi Buffon, Mauro Camoranesi, Alessandro Del Piero, and Gianluca Zambrotta Two Juventus players have won the golden boot award at the World Cup with Italy; Paolo Rossi in 1982 and Salvatore Schillaci in 1990. As well as contributing to Italy's World Cup winning sides, two Juventus players Alfredo Foni and Pietro Rava, represented Italy in the gold medal winning squad at the 1936 Summer Olympics. Three Juventus players represented their nation during the 1968 European Football Championship win for Italy; Sandro Salvadore, Ernesto Càstano and Giancarlo Bercellino.135 The Torinese club has also contributed to a lesser degree to the national sides of other nations. Zinédine Zidane and captain Didier Deschamps were Juventus players when they won the 1998 World Cup with France, making it as the association football club which supplied the most FIFA World Cup winners globally (24)136 (three other players in the 1998 squad, Patrick Vieira, David Trezeguet and Lilian Thuram have all played for Juventus at one time or another). Three Juventus players have also won the European Football Championship with a nation other than Italy, Luis del Sol won it in 1964 with Spain, while the Frenchmen Michel Platini and Zidane won the competition in 1984 and 2000 respectively.137 Financial information Juventus Football Club S.p.A. Type Joint-stock company Traded as BIT: JUVE LSE: 0H65 Founded Turin, Italy (27 July 1967) Key people Andrea Agnelli (Chairman) Giuseppe Marotta (CEO and General Manager) Aldo Mazzia (CEO and CFO) Revenue Increase €348,193,885 (2014–15) €315,783,101 (2013–14)138 Operating income Increase €19,303,507 (2014–15) €8,846,018 (2013–14) Net income Increase €2,298,263 (2014–15) (€6,674,430) (2013–14) Total assets Decrease €474,268,339 (2014–15) €495,921,231 (2013–14) Total equity Increase €44,645,444 (2014–15) €42,626,500 (2013–14) Owner Agnelli family (through EXOR S.p.A.) 63.77% (as August 2013) Number of employees Increase 668 (2013–14) 598 (2012–13)139 Website juventus.com Since 27 June 1967 Juventus Football Club has been a joint-stock company (it. società per azioni)140 and since 3 December 2001 the torinese side is listed on the Borsa Italiana.141 As of 2011, the Juventus' shares are distributed between 63.77% to EXOR S.p.A,142 the Agnelli family's holding (a company of the Giovanni Agnelli & C.S.a.p.a Group),143144 7.5% to Libyan Arab Foreign Investment Co.145 and 32.5% to other shareholders.145 Since 2012, Jeep became the new sponsor of Juventus, a car brand acquired by FIAT after the 2000s Global Financial Crisis. Along with Lazio and Roma, Juventus is one of only three Italian clubs quoted on Borsa Italiana (Italian stock exchange). Juventus was also the only association football club in the country member of STAR (Segment of Stocks conforming to High Requirements, it. Segmento Titoli con Alti Requisiti), one of the main market segment in the world.146 However, due to 2011 financial results, Juventus had to move from the STAR segment to MTA market.147 The club's training ground was owned by Campi di Vinovo S.p.A, controlled by Juventus Football Club S.p.A. to 71.3%.148 In 2003 the club bought the lands from the subsidiary149 and later the company was dissolved. Since then Juventus FC did not had any subsidiary. From 1 July 2008, the club has implemented a safety management system for employees and athletes in compliance with the requirements of international OHSAS 18001:2007 regulation150 and a Safety Management System in the medical sector according to the international ISO 9001:2000 resolution.151 The club is one of the founders of the European Club Association (ECA), which was formed after the dissolution of the G-14, an international group of Europe's most elite clubs of which Juventus were also a founding member.152 According to the Deloitte Football Money League, a research published by consultants Deloitte Touche Tohmatsu on 17 January 2014, Juventus are the ninth-highest earning football club in the world with an estimated revenue of €272.4 million, the most for an Italian club.153 The club is also ranked 9th on Forbes' list of the most valuable football clubs in the world with an estimate value of US$850 million (€654 million), making them the second richest association football club in Italy. The club was located in 2012 in top 50 sporting teams at worldwide level in terms of value.154155 Juventus re-capitalized on 28 June 2007, increased €104,807,731.60 shares capital.156 The team made an aggregate net loss in the following seasons (2006 to date): -€927,569 (2006–07),156 -€20,787,469 (2007–08),157 net income €6,582,489 (2008–09)158 and net loss €10,967,944 (2009–10).159 After an unaudited €43,411,481 net loss was recorded in the first 9 months of 2010–11 season,160 the BoD announced that a capital increase of €120 million was planned, scheduled to submit to the extraordinary shareholder's meeting in October.161 Eventually the 2010–11 season net loss was €95,414,019.162 In the 2012–13 season Juventus continued to recover from recent seasons' net losses thanks to the biggest payment in Uefa's Champions League 2012–13 revenue distribution, earning €65.3 million. Despite being knocked out in the quarterfinal stage, Juventus took the lion's share thanks to the largesse of the Italian national TV market and the division of revenues with the only other Italian team attended at the competition's final phase, AC Milan.163 Confirming the trend of marked improvement in net result, the 2013–14 financial year closed with a loss of €6.7 million but with the first positive operating income since 2006.164 In the 2014–15 season, by the excellent sports results achieved (the fourth year in a row of Serie A titles, the tenth Coppa Italia title, and playing the Champions League Final), net income reached at €2.3 million. Compared to the loss of €6.7 million last year, 2014–15 shows a positive change of €9 million and returns to a profit after six years since 2008–09.138 Shirt sponsors and manufacturers Period Kit manufacturer Shirt sponsor 1979–1989 Kappa Ariston 1989–1992 UPIM 1992–1995 Danone 1995–1998 Sony 1998–1999 D+Libertà digitale/Tele+ 1999–2000 CanalSatellite/D+Libertà digitale/Sony 2000–2001 Lotto Sportal.com/Tele+ 2001–2002 Fastweb/Tu Mobile 2002–2003 Fastweb/Tamoil 2003–2004 Nike 2004–2005 Sky Sport/Tamoil 2005–2007 Tamoil 2007–2010 Fiat Group (New Holland) 2010–2012 BetClic/Balocco 2012–2015 FIAT S.p.A (Jeep) 2015– Adidas See also Dynasties in Italian football List of cultural icons of Italy List of sports clubs inspired by others Professionalism in association football European Club Association Notes ^ Presidential Committee of War. ^ a b c Honorary president ^ Presidents on interim charge. ^ a b c d e f g h i j k Managers on interim charge. ^ a b These titles were revoked through the courts following the Calciopoli Scandal. References ^ (Arpino et al. 1992, p. 613) ^ a b c d e f g h "Juventus Football Club: The History". Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 29 July 2008. Retrieved 9 August 2008. ^ a b c "I numeri" (in Italian). ilnuovostadiodellajuventus.com. Retrieved 23 July 2011. ^ Aidan Fitzmaurice (28 July 2010). "Juve tie the 'stuff of dreams' for Rovers". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 13 June 2011. ^ "Andrea Agnelli: the 25th chairman of Juventus". Juventus F.C. S.p.A. official website. 19 May 2010. Retrieved 18 August 2011. ^ (Dolci & Janz 2003, p. 124) ^ (Canfari f1915) ^ a b (Hazard & Gould 2005, pp. 209, 215) ^ (Tranfaglia & Zunino 1998, p. 193) ^ (Sappino et al. 2000, pp. 712–713, 1491–1492) ^ Armando Maglie (2 October 2010). "Inter-Juve, resto del mondo contro il made in Italy" (in Italian). Corriere dello Sport. Retrieved 4 October 2010. ^ Giovanni Arpino (3 December 1969). "Quando si dice Juventus..." (in Italian). La Stampa. p. 19. Retrieved 23 January 2011. ^ During the 1930s, period which Juventus won a record of five consecutive league championships, the club experienced a sharp increace in its number of supporters, thus becoming the first in Italy to have a fan base decentralised. Also, Juventus were identified by the people at the time as "the team that represented the entire population" or "the team of Italy"—an appellative that still identifies the club mainly outside Italy,— allowing they to perform the leading role in the formation of a national identity through sport, encouraging the phenomenon of nationalisation in the country; and a symbol against the fascist government oppression due to the policy adopted by the Agnelli family in the Torinese club and FIAT, the family-owned company. Subsequently, another increase of the club's fan base as a result of the Southern migration to Turin, massive in the late 1950s and early 1960s, and the team successes at the time, became Juventus the team-symbol of the Italian economic miracle and the postwar Italian society. Cf. (Hazard & Gould 2005, pp. 208–209) (Clark 1996, pp. 125 ss.) (Sappino et al. 2000, p. 914) (Kuper & Szymanski 2010, p. 136) Giovanni Bechelloni (28 April 1986). "Torino, città delle 'sfide'" (in Italian). La Stampa. p. 2. Retrieved 16 October 2011. ^ According to a report of Italian State Police in 2003, the Juventus' supporters were mainly settled at the right-wings positions. However, outside the organised fan groups, the political orientation of club's fan base, due to its social and territorial heterogeneity, it does not deviate significantly from the more broadly distributed at the level of the Italian national population: it is what emerged from a survey conducted by ACNielsen institute in 2004 cited by Diario magazine, in which it was determined that the Juventus' supporters constitutes one of the few fan groups in Italy to express themselves electorally perhaps quite equally in right and left-wings; cf. (Papi 2004) ^ Peter Staunton (10 July 2010). "Ten World Cup teams influenced by one club". NBC Sports. Archived from the original on 13 July 2010. Retrieved 23 October 2010. ^ (Graziano 2011:2–6) ^ a b (Demos & Pi 2010:3; 9–10) ^ a b "Juventus F.C.: nasce l'Associazione Piccoli Azionisti" (in Italian). Borsa Italiana S.p.A. 24 September 2010. Retrieved 23 October 2010. ^ a b "Juventus building bridges in Serie B". Fédération Internationale de Football Association. Retrieved 20 November 2006. ^ "Old Lady sits pretty". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 26 June 2003. ^ a b c "Europe's club of the Century". International Federation of Football History & Statistics. Retrieved 10 September 2009. ^ a b Fourth most successful European club for confederation and FIFA competitions won with 11 titles. Fourth most successful club in Europe for confederation club competition titles won (11), cf. "Confermato: I più titolati al mondo!" (in Italian). A.C. Milan S.p.A. official website. 30 May 2013. Retrieved 19 June 2013. ^ "History of the UEFA Cup". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 5 April 2008. ^ a b c "Giovanni Trapattoni". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 31 May 2010. Retrieved 27 December 2010. ^ a b c "Un dilema histórico" (PDF) (in Spanish). El Mundo Deportivo. 23 September 2003. Retrieved 23 September 2008. ^ a b "Legend: UEFA club competitions". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 21 August 2006. Archived from the original on 14 October 2012. Retrieved 26 February 2013. ^ "FIFA Club World Championship TOYOTA Cup: Solidarity – the name of the game" (PDF). FIFA Activity Report 2005 (Zurich: Fédération Internationale de Football Association): 62. April 2004 – May 2005. Retrieved 17 December 2012. ^ "We are the champions". Fédération Internationale de Football Association. 1 December 2005. Retrieved 28 October 2009. ^ "Storia della Juventus Football Club". magicajuventus.com (in Italian). Archived from the original on 21 January 2008. Retrieved 8 July 2007. ^ a b c d e f g h i j k Modena, Panini Edizioni (2005). Almanacco Illustrato del Calcio – La Storia 1898–2004. ^ Frédéric Dick, a son of Alfred Dick, was a Swiss footballer and joined the team of the Juventus that won the tournament of the Second Category in 1905. ^ "FIFA Classic Rivalries: Torino vs Juventus". Fédération Internationale de Football Association. Retrieved 29 June 2007. ^ (Papa 1993, p. 271) ^ "Italy – International matches 1930–1939". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 4 January 2009. ^ a b c "European Footballer of the Year ("Ballon d'Or")". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 8 June 2007. ^ "Tanti auguri, Presidente!" (in Italian). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 6 July 2009. Retrieved 3 July 2009. ^ a b c d e "Albo d'oro Serie A TIM". Lega Nazionale Professionisti Serie A (in Italian). Retrieved 21 May 2012. ^ "Italy – International matches 1970–1979". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 4 January 2009. ^ "Italy – International matches 1980–1989". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 4 January 2009. ^ "Michel Platini compie sessant’anni: da ‘Le Roi’ in bianconero alla poltrona più importante della Uefa" Platini turns sixty: from "The King" with Juventus to UEFA's highest throne (in Italian). Il Fatto Quotidiano. 21 June 2015. Retrieved 10 August 2015. ^ (Glanville 2005, p. 263) ^ "Olsson urges anti-racism action". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 13 May 2005. Archived from the original on 14 March 2013. Retrieved 22 January 2011. ^ (TheTechnician (UEFA) 2010:5) ^ (Goldblatt 2007, p. 602) ^ "Tris bianconero nel segno del Divin Codino" (in Italian). Storie di Calcio. Retrieved 10 August 2015. ^ "1995/96: Juve hold their nerve". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 22 May 1996. ^ "1996: Dazzling Juve shine in Paris". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 1 March 1997. ^ "Toyota Cup 1996". Fédération Internationale de Football Association. 26 November 1996. ^ "UEFA Champions League 1996–97: Final". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 28 May 1997. ^ "UEFA Champions League 1997–98: Final". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 20 May 1997. ^ "Italian trio relegated to Serie B". BBC. 14 July 2006. Retrieved 14 July 2006. ^ "Juventus may ask for Serie A titles to be reinstated". The Independent. ^ a b "Tavecchio tells Juventus: Drop €443m lawsuit and we’ll talk about your two Scudetti - Goal.com". Goal.com. ^ "Ranieri appointed Juventus coach". BBC News. 4 June 2007. Retrieved 4 June 2007. ^ "Via Ranieri, ecco Ferrara" (in Italian). Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 19 May 2009. ^ "Ferrara handed Juventus reins". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 5 June 2009. ^ "Zaccheroni nuovo allenatore della Juventus" (in Italian). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 29 January 2010. Archived from the original on 1 February 2010. Retrieved 29 January 2010. ^ "Conte replaces Del Neri at Juventus". ESPN Soccernet. 31 May 2011. Retrieved 1 January 2016. ^ a b "Juventus open doors to new home with Notts County as starstruck guests". The Guardian. 1 January 2016. ^ Francesco Tanilli (8 September 2011). "Juve, inaugurato lo stadio." stadium inaugurated. (in Italian). Il Corriere dello Sport. Retrieved 27 November 2015. ^ "Champions Juventus finish season unbeaten". UEFA.com. 13 May 2012. Retrieved 16 May 2016. ^ "A Scudetto built on defense". juventus.com. 15 May 2012. ^ "Juventus 3–0 Cagliari". BBC. 18 May 2014. Retrieved 19 May 2014. ^ "2013-14 SERIE A REVIEW". Football Italia. Retrieved 16 May 2016. ^ "Juventus complete Serie A title hat-trick as Roma slump at Catania". The Guardian. 5 May 2014. Retrieved 19 May 2014. ^ "Europa League: 10-man Benfica fends off Juventus, returns to final". Sports Illustrated. 1 May 2014. Retrieved 27 May 2014. ^ Luca Pasquaretta (1 May 2014). "Juventus-Benfica 0–0: batosta europea Portoghesi in finale, bianconeri eliminati. Battaglia anche nel dopopartita" (in Italian). Il Messaggero. Retrieved 27 May 2014. ^ Carlo Campo (20 May 2015). "Juventus win record 10th Coppa Italia title". thescore.com. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ "Real Madrid 1–1 Juventus (agg 2–3): Alvaro Morata cancels out Cristiano Ronaldo penalty to haunt former club and send Serie A giants into the Champions League final against Barcelona". Mail Online. ^ "2015 Champions League final: Juventus 1-3 Barcelona - as it happened". theguardian.com. 6 June 2015. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ "Serie A, 'Gran Galà del calcio': trionfa la Juve". Corriere dello Sport (in Italian). 14 December 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2015. ^ "Official: Juventus retain Scudetto!". Football Italia. 25 April 2016. Retrieved 25 April 2016. ^ "Juventus claim back-to-back doubles after 11th Coppa Italia success". eurosport.com. 21 May 2016. Retrieved 21 May 2016. ^ "Milan 0-1 Juventus (AET): Morata grabs extra-time winner to seal another double". goal.com. 21 May 2016. Retrieved 21 May 2016. ^ "Coppa Italia: Morata in extra time". Football Italia. 21 May 2016. Retrieved 21 May 2016. ^ a b c "Black & White". Notts County F.C. official website. Retrieved 7 November 2008. Extracts taken from the Official History of Notts County and article kindly reproduced by the Daily Mail. ^ "FIFA awards special 'Club World Champion' badge to AC Milan". Fédération Internationale de Football Association. 7 February 2008. Retrieved 14 April 2016. ^ Gladwell, Ben (6 May 2014). "Juventus won't add 3rd star to badge". ESPN FC. Retrieved 14 April 2016. ^ Danny Penza (1 July 2015). "Juventus' new 2015-16 adidas jerseys have officially arrived". SBNation. Retrieved 14 April 2016. ^ "Juventus unveil 2016-17 kit". Football Italia. 14 May 2016. Retrieved 14 May 2016. ^ The zebra is Juventus' official mascot because the black and white vertical stripes in its present home jersey and emblem remembered the zebra's stripes. ^ Granzotto, Paolo (16 June 2006). "Juve, la Signora "gobba" che ci prova" (in Italian). Il Giornale. Retrieved 21 December 2012. ^ "Juventus launches JKids". juventus.com. 10 September 2015. Retrieved 10 September 2015. ^ "Venite ad incontrare J allo Stadium!" (in Italian). juventus.com/it. 16 September 2015. Retrieved 16 September 2015. ^ "Juventus places: Olympic Stadium". Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 12 March 2008. ^ a b "Juventus places: Delle Alpi Stadium". Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 21 January 2008. Retrieved 12 March 2008. ^ "Second agreement with the ICS for the financing of further works in the framework of the stadium area" (PDF). Juventus.com. 14 May 2010. Retrieved 3 January 2016. ^ "Napoli: Back where they belong". Fédération Internationale de Football Association. Retrieved 22 June 2007. ^ "I club esteri". Centro Coordinamento Juventus Club DOC (in Italian). Retrieved 1 November 2008. ^ "Supporters by region" (in Italian). calcioinborsa.com. Archived from the original on 5 February 2007. Retrieved 5 February 2007. ^ a b "Juve-Inter, storia di una rivalità" (in Italian). Tuttosport. 22 September 2008. ^ "Juve e Milan, la sfida infinita storia di rivalità e di campioni" (in Italian). La Repubblica. 15 May 2003. ^ "Juve-Roma, rivalità antica" (in Italian). Tuttosport. 31 October 2008. ^ "Quell'antica ruggine tra Juve e Fiorentina" (in Italian). La Gazzetta dello Sport. 22 January 2009. ^ Alfonso Formato. "Napoli – Juventus, le tappe di una rivalità più sociale che sportiva". International Business Times. ^ "Juve, la strategia di Bettega: tornano i giovani" (in Italian). Tuttosport. 9 January 2010. ^ "La signora Juventus è ringiovanita bene" (in Italian). La Gazzetta dello Sport. 21 January 2009. ^ "Juventus Soccer Schools International" (in Italian). Juventus Soccer School. 16 May 2010. ^ "First Team". juventus.com. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ "List of Juventus F.C. Presidents". Juworld.net (in Italian). Retrieved 8 June 2007. ^ "List of Juventus F.C. managers". MyJuve.it (in Italian). Retrieved 25 July 2007. ^ "Juventus win fifth straight Serie A title after Napoli lose to Roma". ESPNFC. 25 April 2016. Retrieved 25 April 2016. ^ a b "Albo d'oro TIM Cup". Lega Nazionale Professionisti Serie A (in Italian). Retrieved 21 May 2012. ^ a b "Football Europe: Juventus F.C.". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 26 December 2006. ^ "Italian Football Federation: Profile". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 23 October 2010. ^ "UEFA Europa League: Facts & Figures". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 2007-05-14. ^ "1985: Juventus end European drought". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 8 December 1985. Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ "La primera final italiana" (PDF) (in Spanish). La Vanguardia. 15 May 2003. p. 55. Retrieved 15 November 2009. ^ "Sorteo de las competiciones europeas de fútbol: el Fram de Reykjavic, primer adversario del F.C. Barcelona en la Recopa" (PDF) (in Spanish). La Vanguardia. 13 July 1988. p. 53. Retrieved 15 November 2009. ^ "Tutto inizio' con un po' di poesia" (in Italian). La Gazzetta dello Sport. 24 May 1997. Retrieved 24 April 2015. ^ "The FIFA Clubs of the 20th Century" (PDF). Fédération Internationale de Football Association. 23 December 2000. Archived from the original (PDF) on 23 April 2007. Retrieved 23 October 2010. ^ "The 'Top 25' of each year (since 1991)". International Federation of Football History & Statistics. Retrieved 3 January 2008. ^ Since the 1990–91 season, Juventus have won fifteen official trophies: five Serie A titles, one Coppa Italia title, four Supercoppa Italiana titles, one Intercontinental Cup-FIFA World Club Cup, one European Cup-UEFA Champions League, one UEFA Cup, one UEFA Intertoto Cup, and one UEFA Super Cup. Cf. "All-Time Club World Ranking (since 1 January 1991)". International Federation of Football History & Statistics. Retrieved 31 December 2009. ^ Up until 1921, the top division of Italian football was the Federal Football Championship, since then, it has been the First Division, the National Division, and the Serie A. ^ "Italy – List of Second Division (Serie B) Champions". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 19 August 2009. ^ "Albo d'oro Supercoppa TIM". Lega Nazionale Professionisti Serie A (in Italian). Retrieved 21 May 2012. ^ "European Champions' Cup". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 19 August 2009. ^ Up until 1992, the UEFA's premier club competition was the European Champion Clubs' Cup; since then, it has been the UEFA Champions League. ^ "UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: All-time finals". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Archived from the original on 23 January 2005. Retrieved 19 July 2009. ^ "UEFA Cup: All-time finals". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Archived from the original on 12 April 2009. Retrieved 13 July 2009. ^ The European Inter-Cities Fairs Cup (1958–1971) was a football tournament organized by foreign trade fairs in European seven cities (London, Barcelona, Copenhagen, and others) played by professional and—in its first editions—amateur clubs. Along these lines, that competition is not recognised by the Union of European Football Associations as an UEFA club competition; cf. "UEFA Europa League: History". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 25 August 2009. ^ "UEFA Intertoto Cup winners since 1995" (PDF). European Football Pool. p. 2. Retrieved 19 August 2009. ^ "1999: Juve add illustrious name to trophy". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 1 August 1999. Retrieved 24 April 2015. ^ "UEFA Super Cup: All-time finals". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Archived from the original on 28 December 2004. Retrieved 19 July 2009. ^ The UEFA Super Cup 1985 final between the Italian club and Everton, 1984–85 Cup Winners' Cup winners not played due to the Heysel Stadium disaster; cf. "UEFA Super Cup: History". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Retrieved 25 August 2009. ^ Up until 2004, the main world-wide football club competition was the Intercontinental Champions Clubs' Cup (so called European / South American Cup or Toyota Cup); since then, it has been replaced by the FIFA Club World Cup. ^ "UEFA/CONMEBOL Intercontinental Cup: All-time finals". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. Archived from the original on 23 January 2005. Retrieved 19 July 2009. ^ "Zidane al Real". Juventus FC (in Italian). 9 July 2001. Archived from the original on 6 August 2001. Retrieved 29 August 2013. ^ "Reports and Financial Statement at 30 June 2002" (PDF). Juventus FC. 20 September 2002. Retrieved 29 August 2013. ^ "Gianluigi Buffon". Football Database. Retrieved 2 September 2014. ^ "Buffon sets new Serie A record". Football Italia. 20 March 2016. Retrieved 3 April 2016. ^ "Italian national team: J-L Italian club profiles". Italian national team records & statistics. Retrieved 1 November 2006. ^ "Juve players at the World Cup". Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 23 August 2009. ^ "Italian National Team Honours – Club Contributions". Forza Azzurri. Retrieved 8 June 2007. ^ "European Championship 1968 – Details Final Tournament". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 8 June 2007. ^ Norman Hubbard (14 March 2012). "Clubs' World Cup". ESPN. Retrieved 14 March 2012. ^ "European Championship". The Record Sport Soccer Statistics Foundation. Retrieved 8 June 2007. ^ a b "Board approves draft financial statements" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 11 September 2015. Retrieved 11 September 2015. ^ "Report One – Towards Sustainability in Football" (PDF). Juventus official website. Retrieved 11 September 2015. ^ (CONSOB 2007:53) ^ "IPO: Juventus Football Club" (in Italian). Borsa Italiana S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 31 March 2007. ^ "EXOR S.p.A. investments portfolio" (PDF). EXOR S.p.A. official website. Retrieved 25 August 2009. ^ "Profile in brief". EXOR S.p.A. official website. Retrieved 25 August 2009. ^ "Ownership structure". EXOR S.p.A. official website. Retrieved 25 August 2009. ^ a b "Borsa Italiana profiles: Juventus Football Club" (PDF) (in Italian). Borsa Italiana S.p.A. official website. Retrieved 31 March 2007. ^ "Juventus Football Club". Borsa Italiana S.p.A. official website. Retrieved 5 January 2011. ^ "Exclusion of ordinary Juventus shares from the "Star" segment" (PDF). Juventus FC. 19 September 2011. Retrieved 26 October 2011. ^ (CONSOB 2007:47; 107) ^ "Board of Directors approves report for 2nd Quarter 2002/2003 and the purchase of land from the subsidiary Campi di Vinovo S.p.A." (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 10 February 2003. Retrieved 18 October 2011. ^ "Juventus Football Club S.p.A: Objectives and Strategies". Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 18 August 2009. Retrieved 25 August 2009. ^ "Coaching and Medical Staff". Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. Archived from the original on 18 August 2009. Retrieved 25 August 2009. ^ "Agreement heralds new era in football". Union des Associations Européennes de Football. 21 January 2008. Retrieved 22 January 2011. ^ "The Deloitte Football Money League 2014" (PDF). Deloitte Touche Tohmatsu. 17 January 2014. pp. 5; 8–9; 23. Retrieved 23 September 2014. ^ "Soccer Team Valuations: Juventus F.C.". Forbes. 19 April 2014. Retrieved 23 September 2014. ^ Kurt Badenhausen (12 July 2011). "The World's Most Valuable Sports Teams". Forbes. p. 49. Retrieved 19 April 2012. ^ a b "Reports and Financial Statements at 30 June 2007" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 26 October 2007. Retrieved 1 August 2011. ^ "Reports and Financial Statements at 30 June 2008" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 28 October 2008. Retrieved 1 August 2011. ^ "Annual Financial Report at 30 June 2009" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 27 October 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2011. ^ "Annual Financial Report at 30 June 2010" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 28 October 2010. Retrieved 1 August 2011. ^ "Interim management statement at 31 March 2011" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 11 May 2011. Retrieved 1 August 2011. ^ "The Board of Directors Approves Development Plan And Proposes a Euros 120 Million Capital Increase" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 23 June 2011. Retrieved 1 August 2011. ^ "2010–11 bilancio" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website (in Italian). 18 October 2011. Retrieved 14 November 2011. ^ Brad Allen (24 July 2013). "Juventus triumph in Champions League revenue carve-up". SportsPro.com. Retrieved 4 October 2013. ^ "The BoD approves the draft financial statements as of 30 June 2014 and calls the ordinary Shareholders' meeting" (PDF). Juventus Football Club S.p.A. official website. 23 September 2014. Retrieved 24 September 2014. Bibliography Books Arpino, Giovanni; Bàrberi Squarotti, Giorgio; Romano, Massimo (1992). Opere (in Italian and Piedmontese). Milan: Rusconi Editore. ISBN 88-18-06084-8. Canfari, Enrico (1915). Storia del Foot-Ball Club Juventus di Torino (in Italian). Tipografia Artale. Clark, Martin (1996) 1995. Modern Italy; 1871–1995 2. Milan: Longman. ISBN 0-582-05126-6. Dolci, Fabrizio; Janz, Oliver (2003). Non omnis moriar: gli opuscoli di necrologio per i caduti Italiani nella Grande Guerra; bibliografia analitica (in Italian). Edizioni di Storia e Letteratura. ISBN 88-8498-152-2. Glanville, Brian (2005). The Story of the World Cup. London: Faber and Faber. ISBN 0-571-22944-1. Goldblatt, David (2007). The Ball is Round: A Global History of Football. London: Penguin. ISBN 978-0-14-101582-8. Hazzard, Patrick; Gould, David (2001). Fear and loathing in world football. Berg Publishers. ISBN 1-85973-463-4. Kuper, Simon; Szymanski, Stefan (2010). Calcionomica. Meraviglie, segreti e stranezze del calcio mondiale (in Italian). ISBN Edizioni. ISBN 88-7638-176-7. Papa, Antonio; Panico, Guido (1993). Storia sociale del calcio in Italia (in Italian). Bologna: Il Mulino. p. 271. ISBN 88-15-08764-8. Sappino, Marco (by) (2000). Dizionario biografico enciclopedico di un secolo del calcio italiano (in Italian) 2. Milan: Baldini Castoldi Dalai Editore. ISBN 88-8089-862-0. Tranfaglia, Nicola; Zunino, Pier Giorgio (1998). Guida all'Italia contemporanea, 1861–1997 (in Italian) 4. Garzanti. ISBN 88-11-34204-X. Other publications Graziano, Mirko (9 October 2011). "Azzurro Juve, miniera d'oro". La Gazzetta dello Sport (in Italian) 115 (237). Papi, Giacomo (8 April 2004). "Il ragazzo che portava il pallone". Diario della settimana (in Italian). 13/14. "Football Philosophers" (PDF). The Technician (Union des Associations Européennes de Football) 46. May 2010. "Prospetto informativo OPV 24 maggio 2007" (PDF) (in Italian). Commissione Nazionale per le Società e la Borsa. Retrieved 24 May 2007. "Sondaggio Demos & Pi: Italia, il paese nel pallone (2010)" (PDF) (in Italian). Demos & Pi. 24 September 2010. Retrieved 23 October 2010. External links Official website (Italian) (English) (Spanish) (Indonesian) (Chinese) (Japanese) Juventus F.C. at Serie A (English) (Italian) Juventus F.C. at UEFA Juventus F.C. at FIFA Read in another language Last edited 1 day ago by Vaselineeeeeeee Wikipedia®® MobileDesktop Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePrivacy